


Dealing

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: We all deal with our demons in different ways.





	Dealing

Pansy took in a deep breath and cringed. She was home now so she'd allow herself to feel the pain; acknowledge the throbbing in her head. As she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, she felt something cold touch her face, immediately giving her a start.

She opened her eyes to find Ginny looked down at her, smiling. Her eyes betrayed her though. Pansy saw the anxiety there. She'd stopped coming to Pansy's boxing games a while ago. 

Pansy's girlfriend never said anything about the fights. She knew Ginny didn't like them but allowed Pansy to deal.

Deal with all of it the only way she knew how.

"Need me to get my wand?" Ginny asked softly, offering to charm the bruises away so she could face Ministry officials tomorrow. Her usual weekly routine of "checking in." She didn't go to Azkaban as a punishment, but had to endure these appearances with the Ministry. 

Pansy shook her head. "Just need you," she said, pulling Ginny towards her. Ginny kept her hand on the ice-pack on Pansy's face, settling onto Pansy's lap.

"How was it?" she asked, tentatively.

"You should see the other girl," Pansy said with a smirk.


End file.
